


Nightwings

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Simon Spier, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: Simon suddenly grows wings. Lots of crazy stuff ensues, and I have no idea how long this one will be.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Emily Spier/Jack Spier, Leah Burke & Simon Spier, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Nora Spier & Simon Spier, Simon Spier & Abby Suso
Kudos: 12





	Nightwings

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is a transmale character, and this essentially takes place instead of what happens in the actual story because I wanted to de-age the characters just a little bit. This is not a fun chapter for anyone, by the way, least of all Simon. Am I going to have this one only be a digital manuscript?  
> Absolutely not, so this is what you’re going to have to deal with for the time being!

_To:[blugreen118@gmail.com](mailto:blugreen118@gmail.com) _

_From:[notetonote@gmail.com](mailto:notetonote@gmail.com)_

_Subject: Re: Nightwings_

Dear Blue,

You know how we always like to think that we can fit in one day? That one day, society is finally going to change how it looks at us? That we won’t have to face down all those people who think they’re speaking truth when all they’re spitting is hellfire, brimstone, and half-baked precepts that have lost all semblance of grace?

Anyways, there’s this guy at school that I like. He’s really sweet, and I’ve only met one other person like him (that’s you, by the way). I mean, I’d try and find you, but I don’t think that would be a very good idea since you’re not ready for it and I’m me and that’s…that’d be bad, you know?

But he…he would never like someone like me. I mean, really, who would? I’m just me, some kid who has a really weird obsession with Oreos and iced coffees. I can’t change the world—heck, I can’t even tell my parents about any of this. If I did, that wouldn’t go over well in any case. It’s not even that I’m not cis, or straight…

Do you remember when I sent you those videos? Where it looked like I was flying over the mountains? Well, this is really stupid, and I know that you probably won’t believe me, but…I really _was_ flying. And not with a helicopter.

I have wings.

Love, Jacques

**Author's Note:**

> This is not good, this is not meant to be good, and I am fine with that, thank you very much.


End file.
